Power Rangers Online
by King of Comedy
Summary: Five teenagers with martial art skills and some technological knowhow must save the universe with animal spirits and robots. r & r please
1. Rangers Online

Mike looked through the shop window outside his two best mates Jin Blaxk and Baxter Justin were messing around again on their laptops all of them a bunch of electronic geeks. Mike Styler looked at his watch but it wasn't worth it since the battery was dead. A light began to hover in the corner the light was red colored. Its curiosity got the better of it and went to the watch but got too close and fuse with it. A lions head was now a part of the face of watch with Mike not noticing this he went on outside to his friends.

Michelle Taylor worked at the shop Mike was just in she was off from work and packing up the bits and parts of computers and televisions. Moving to the left she hit a box and tipped its contents onto the floor. A bit angered Michelle bet down to start again. A light like the one that was in the front of the shop was in the corner. Michelle's watch was from when she was a little tyke and it still worked. The light was blue and braver than the red. It tried to leave but just got thrown into back. At a desperate attempt it went full force and was through into Michelle's watch and fused. A bull head could be seen on its face now. Michelle finally was able to leave later then she hoped but finally able to.

Parting from Jin and Mike, Baxter was on his way to his favorite thrift store but on the back to see and old friend. After running for a while he noticed his shoe untied. A yellow light moved to his watch and was admiring its reflection. Baxter the continued again the yellow light hung onto the strap not to lose its new findings. Baxter darted and weaved over trash bags and trash cans and practiced his Kung Fu training. After a swing with his right hand the yellow light was flung into the watch. An ape was seen on its face now as Baxter still continued.

Jin was upstairs at his apartment looking for a CD that Mike need for one of his programs. A fast moving green light darted around the edges of the room. Every time he got close to the light it would dart to the other side. Jin was getting closer to the disk he was looking for. And the light was closer to its goal. Both passed its goal two more times until finally finding it. Jin grabbed the disk with his hand and the light hit his watch on the right. A hawk face could now be seen on the face. Jin went out to get on with Mike unaware of the big joke the light had played on him.

Chandra Simon was an employee at Baxter Justin's favorite thrift shop and they kind of liked each other. She was re stocking the shelves when Baxter came in she smiled at him then turned back not to show off her blushing to him appearing. A pink light was in the box she was unpacking she eventually finds a tee-shirt Baxter might like so she put it to the side. The light hid in the shirt as she finished her shift. Picking up the shirt and went into the back. The light took this moment and fused with her watch and now a wolf head was on its face. Chandra then left with Baxter as they went to find Michelle. And mean well Jin and Mike are looking for Baxter.

All five lights had found their targets and the rangers were chosen. Frodo was the Animal Guardian he was the one responsible for the lights finding the rangers. Princess Samantha helped him in the Observatory. A huge mechanical garden that held the key to saving the earth from the dark lord Arigroth!

"Where is she?!" Arigroth the dark lord of the grime world. "Master Arigroth you daughter is under the…" "Silence! Sgt. Rojan I don't care about her any more Gregerora!" "Her my lord I have already sent the first wave. Nothing can stop your mighty plan." "Good! Good! Those grimegrers will trash their world forever! Muwah hah hah!"

"Frodo Arigroth has sent Grimegers to destroy the city." The Princess excalaimed to the guardian. "Call upon the Rangers immediately." "But they don't know what to do." "The spirits of legend guardians while lead them into battle."

Grimegers were ever where and were terrizing the city alright. Our group of heroes were already stuck in the conflict. Mike stumbled as her fell over some debris a lion's roar sounded form his watch. "Whoa it's talking to me?" "_transform me friend to the red ranger speak clearily to me these words; connect to the net!_" Mike stood some grimgrers path so they charged at him. Did what he was told ….

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Red light formed the suit that wash of course in his shape!

A lion spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Mike:: "RED Ranger! Online!"

…. "This is awesome." Mike drew a small sword on his side. The battle began swing left and right sparks flied as each Grimegrer fell by his sword.

Michelle was cornered in an alley when her spirit spoke. "_Be brave and harness the power of the BULL!_" Michelle spoke into her watch. "Connect to the net!"...

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Blue light formed the suit that wash of course in her shape!

A bull spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Michelle:: "BLUE Ranger! Online!"

…. "Okay boys the bull has been released!" more grimegrers fell as she drew her sword and struck them down.

Baxter had led a group of Grimegrers away from the city center. And now was heading into an ambush till his spirit spoke. "_Ape strong! WE strong! Morphin TIME!_" Baxter turned on his heels and spoke the chant !

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Yellow light formed the suit that wash of course in his shape!

An ape spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Baxter:: "YELLOW Ranger! Online!"

"Let's have a bash shall we!" Baxter didn't both the blade with his skills he was beating them all around even the Ambush that was scare out of their wits seeing him coming at them.

Jin was leading some kids home as he ended up surrounded. His animal spirit spoke. "_Be swift like the hawk I am. Together we can win!_" Jin chanted the saying…..

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Green light formed the suit that wash of course in his shape!

A hawk spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Jin:: "GREEN Ranger! Online!"

…. "Time to bring on the Calvary!" Jin drew his sword and charged head on doing flips and turns he never thought possible he was a blur of green on the battle field.

Chandra was stuck in the park with nowhere to run. Her wolf spirit spoke to her as the grimegers closed in. "_Howl with power Chandra. It's time to fight with the power of the wolf!_" Chandra then called out. "Connect to the net!"…..

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Pink light formed the suit that wash of course in her shape!

A wolf spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Chandra:: "PINK Ranger! Online!"

…. "time to save the world!" Chandra moved in for the kill drew her sword and began to make her mark.

All the rangers fought their way to the town square and wiped them all out. But only a super armored Grimgrer was the last one. Each ranger was ready but their blades soon transformed into different weapons. Mike fired his lion cannon but missed. Michelle and Chandra drew the grimgrer close to the other three with the bull battle-axe and wolf daggers. Baxter stunned with some quick shots from his ape rifles. With Jin finishing him off with a good blast from his hawk ballista.

The rangers were on the Observatory meeting the Guardian for the first time. "Each of you I have chosen to hold a spirit of a legendary guardian animal. Use these powers to stop the dark lord Arigroth from trashing your planet. You are the last hope." Guardian Frodo spoke to them. All them said together in agreement, "Rangers Online!"


	2. The 1st BIG Battle

Mike and the other Rangers hung out at the shopping center only yesterday that their ranger powers were discovered. "Hey this ranger thing is cool but I wonder what will happen if they get bigger." Jin asked them all. "Frodo said that the guardians left Robot for them to enter when they pass on." Chandra responded. "Didn't he call them zords?" Baxter asked not remembering. "Yay he did and he said that we can combine them into a megazord. " "Man that'll be awesome!" " Looks like that got to wait Grimegrers." Mike was already looking at the approaching. The others jumped to their feet. And all spoke, "Connect to the net!"

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Lights formed the suit that was of course in his/her shape!

Animal spirits ran and folded into their helmet!

All:: "POWER Rangers! Online!"

"Hah hah! Rangers you can't stop us we're invincible." A monster came forth with multiple mouths and hideous locks. "The names Manta Mono and I'm her to end your colorful party of the good." "Wow I didn't know monsters were smart enough to say stuff like that." "With that remark you're going first Pinky." "Not likely. Ape rifles!" Baxter drew his power weapons. "Fire!" a few shots hit Manta and others the grimegrers. Mike went in with his sword and began to fight the monster the girls drew their power weapons to help. Jin use his hawk ballista to give support with Baxter. Manta Mono struck hard and knocks the girls away.

Chandra swung her daggers at the grimegrers as she ended up surrounded. She and Michelle were under the tarmac as the grimegrers attacked hard. Manta Mono was having a gun show with Baxter and Jin. Mike called on his lion cannon and had only one chance. At point blank fired it into Manta's back! It was a direct hit but he didn't go down. "It's going to take more than that to defeat me." On heir morphers came a call from the princess. "Rangers combine your weapons." "Alright?!" The girls joined the boys after defeating their grimegrers. Here's the combination bottom to top hawk ballista, lion cannon, ape rifles on sides, bull battle-axe back, front wolf daggers which together for the Online War blaster. Mike aimed the blaster at Manta Mono who was a bit frightened at the site of the rangers weapon. "Ready! FIRE!" Mike shot the weapon a combined blast of all five animal spirits hit a destroyed the monster at once. But the battle was not over!

Manta Mono grew into an enormous size. "So rangers feeling lucky. Want to have fun now." "Let's use the zords." "Right!" Mike went first. "Robo-Lion to battle." Emerging from the earth came a robotic lion the charged forth. Next was Michelle. "Robo-Bull charge." A mechanical bull broke free from its mountain home and joined the lion. Third was Baxter. "Robo-Ape a rise." A motorized primate burst through the trees and came into play. Fourth came Jin. "Robo-Hawk to the sky." Burst through the clouds came soaring engineered hawk. And last Chandra. "Robo-Wolf on the prowl." A furious dog like machine burst forth from the mountains. The rangers boarded their zord and was ready for the fight. "These things are awesome!" Frodo then spoke to them. "Rangers use the zords to stop Manta Mono from trashing the city. Combine into the Online Megazord." "Let's do it!"

First up was the bull forming the right leg and pelvis and wolf the left leg!

The Ape formed the torso and arms with the lion to the head!

Last was the hawk connecting to the back finishing the Megazord!

"Whoa rangers have a big toy but I bet they can't use it!" Manta Mono taunted. "Let's show him how it's done!" Mike called to the others in their compartments. The Megazord walked forth towards the enemy. Manta swung at the Megazord but he was caught and the rangers swung back with a good fist to the stomach. There were a few more punches thrown before the rangers pulled on their mega-sword. Swing it into the monster the disabled it and weakened it enough for the final blow. "Mega-sword final strike!" Lightning struck the mega-sword as the Megazord swung it hard into the enemy. Fire erupted on the sword as it sliced Manta Mono clean in two.

"NO! My first Lt.!" Lord Arigroth cried out. "Those rangers have destroyed my first Lt.! they will pay!" "Now now! My love why don't we have our daughter…" Garcia was interrupted by Gregerora. "do not speak of the traitor! At this time fiend." Garcia fired her weapon into Gregerora's chest. "As queen I have right tell me what to do once more and you'll pay!" "Gregerora are you disobeying my wife!" "No sire I was not." "You better not!" he then left to plan his next assault. "I know my child she still is attached to her father."

On the Observatory, "Rangers you've done a great job." Frodo spoke to them. "Thanks but without each other we would be lost." "Exactly rangers together you are strongest." Now back to the earth. "Yes sir!" "Rangers wait!" Princess Samantha came forth dressed in earth garb instead of her dress. "May come to earth? I have never been there so may I accompany you guys." "No problem! Come on let's go!"On earth:: "Wow this place is amazing!" the princess spoke looking about at all the stores and plant life. "This just a small taste." Michelle told her. Baxter jumped onto the edge of a walkway. "Hey watched this." "Baxter Wait!" Mike called but too late. Baxter showed off with a back flip but this land him in a tree. "Nice looks like the ape found his home." Jin added as Baxter fell out of tree. Baxter then threw Jin into it. "And the hawk is about to roost!" They all broke into laughter.


	3. Lion's time to shine

Mike was out jogging when in the park. The day was young as he was heading to meet the princess and the others. Farther and farther he went until he had stop up ahead was a monster with Grimegrers. "Quickly the rangers maybe here any moment." It appeared to be like they were making some sort of laser. And time was short Mike couldn't call the others. He had only one other choice, "Connect to the net."…..

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Red light formed the suit that was of course in his shape!

A lion spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Mike:: "RED Ranger! Online!"

… "He you guys." Mike spoke to the monster. "Huh? Ah! Red ranger you found us." The monster had a bunch of eyes on it forehead and a big mouth on its stomach. "The name's Jabbora, and you're not going to win against me." "We'll see about that! Lion Cannon!" Mike fired at the machine and blew it to smithereens. "My machine! You will pay red Ranger!" Jabbora drew his own gun and fired! Mike fired back! The two were face off both guns blazing each one dodged the others blast. Shortly the other rangers showed up. But they got stuck with the Grimegrers. "looks like I have to work fast." But Mike kept him from the machine for a while then he slipped up. Jabbora reached his back up machine. Mike got enough aim. "Lion Cannon Full Power! FIRE!" the blast from the cannon destroyed the other machine which in turn destroyed Jabbora.

Jabbora grew in his super large form but only Mike was free. "Robo-Lion to battle." The Robo-lion charged forth at Jabbora and knock him down. "Bad kitty!" with a punch the lion was stunned. "You're going to lose red ranger." A blast at his behind made Jabbora jump. The Robo-Hawk flew in with the other zords. "We've got you back! Go for it Mike!" the Lion zord got up and ready itself with confidence. "Huh? What is the kitty about to do?" Mike called forth to his animal spirit, "Let's do this! Blazing Pride Roar!" the Robo-lion fired its blast obliterating Jabbora. His last words were, "Whoa that's the last time I'm messing with that lion."

On the Observatory, Frodo was proud to see Mike doing things by himself. "each zord has the power to destroy a monster by itself. But those monsters usually are no part of Arigroth's army but hired hands. Don't waste time with them unless you have to." "Yes sir! - returned to Earth. The rangers continued their day with the princess at the mall. The girls had went on a shopping spree while the guys were in the food court. While there they noticed a man enter the abandoned theater. "There isn't anything in there." Baxter spoke to Mike. "Let's check it out." Mike spoke walk towards the theater down with Jin and Baxter following after him. But as they each the handle they were transported into another area. They find he girls captured and about to be sacrificed. "We need to help them! Morphin time!"

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Red light formed the suit that was of course in his shape!

A lion spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Mike:: "RED Ranger! Online!"

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Yellow light formed the suit that wash of course in his shape!

An ape spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Baxter:: "YELLOW Ranger! Online!"

The sash went first with the power symbol on it!

Green light formed the suit that wash of course in his shape!

A hawk spirit ran and folded into the helmet!

Jin:: "GREEN Ranger! Online!"

The three rangers struck the monster and it was Jabbora again. "NO! not you again!" Mike called upon his Lion Cannon. "Lion Cannon full power!" "But I said no more messing with the kitty!" "You be right. Ape rifles full power!" "Hawk Ballista full power!" "FIRE!" all three blasts hit and final destroyed. Out of the illusion the guys helped the girls back to consciousness. "What happened?" "Oh just another case of dayjevu!" the boys laughed.


End file.
